vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Dobrev
) |Job = Actress |Played = Elena Gilbert ▪ Katherine Pierce ▪ Amara ▪ Tatia ▪ Silas ▪ The Armory's Monster |Status = Starring (1 to 6) ▪ Special Guest Starring (8) (TVD) Special Guest Starring (TO) |Season = 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 ▪ 6 ▪ 7 ▪ 8 (TVD) 2 (TO)}} via her Instagram account https://www.instagram.com/p/BPvFgMAASH9/}} Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva (Bulgarian: Николина Константинова Добрева, born January 9, 1989) is a Bulgarian-Canadian actress who plays Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce and Amara on and Tatia on . She is perhaps best known for her role as Mia Jones in Degrassi: The Next Generation. Dobrev has also been featured in movies. Biography Nina Dobrev was born on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria as Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva (Bulgarian: Николина Константинова Добрева). Her father Konstantin is a computer specialist and her mother Michaela is an artist. She has an older brother, Alexander. Her cousin, Jeny Nikolova, is a model in Canada. Nina moved to Canada at the age of two and has lived in Toronto, Ontario until 2009. From a very young age she showed great enthusiasm and talent for the arts of dance, gymnastics, theater, music, visual arts, and acting. Modeling jobs led to commercials, which then turned into film auditions. Shortly after, she had roles in the feature films Fugitive Pieces and Away From Her as well as the popular television series on CTV. Nina loves to travel and has often visited Europe both for pleasure, as well as competing internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic gymnastics. She enjoys playing volleyball, soccer, swimming, rock climbing, wake boarding, snowboarding, and horse back riding. But above all acting is her passion, and she sees it as an adventure that has just begun; she believes that the journey and the characters we create along the way will help us understand ourselves. Personal Life Nina dated her co-star Ian Somerhalder, who portrays Damon Salvatore, for three years. The two officially broke up in May of 2013. Despite their breakup, the two remain friends. A few months later, Nina became romantically linked to Dancing With The Stars dancer . The two have been spotted holding hands and sharing various romantic tweets towards each other. Wetpaint Around October of 2013 it was reported that Nina and Derek had broken up. In a May 2014 InStyle Magazine interview, Nina says that she's a bit of a Tom Boy and loves to skinny dip. Nina also admits to carrying a bikini with her, no matter where she goes so that if the urge strikes to go for a swim. Trivia : Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Amara. She has also played Silas (In Graduation). *Nina played Tatia in Red Door, an episode of ' season two. * Nina has become well-known for her nuanced and layered performances of the doppelgängers on The Vampire Diaries; each distinct and recognizable: **Elena (as a human, a vampire, a vampire with no humanity, and a vampire with no humanity posing as Katherine). **Katherine (as a human, a vampire, a vampire posing as Elena, a "cured" human, and a passenger in Elena's body). **Amara (as a human, immortal and the anchor). **Tatia (as a human widow and the lover of Elijah). *Nina's nicknames are: Ninche, Ninjah, French Kote, Trouble, DoeDoe. *Nina was born on January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria. *Nina is 3 years 5 months and 13 days older than the character Elena Gilbert that she plays in the series, as Elena was born on June 22, 1992. *Nina was born in Sofia, Bulgaria and immigrated to Canada when she was 2. *Nina said she got interested in acting at age 15. She started acting professionally at 17. *Nina has been working as an actress for the last 9 years since 2006 with her role of Mia Jones on Degrassi according to her interview in the SELF magazine June 2015 issue. *Nina has had her cat Lynx since she was 10, according to her to the June 2015 SELF Magazine Lynx is 18 years old. *Nina's favorite period in history is the 1920s. *Nina is a Capricorn. *Nina is right-handed. *Nina wears glasses. *Nina snorts when she laughs hard according to a interview with People's Choice blog at the premiere of her movie . *Nina considers herself a foodie. * She doesn't like to drink beer, as she hates the taste of it. * Nina doesn't date cops as she fears her date will arrest her for say for example jaywalking during the date. She also feels guilty even when she didn't do anything wrong when a cops around. * Nina has no feeling in her right thumb do to being bitten by a friends pet monkey in Bali during her 2014 vacation. She also has a scar on her right wrist from the incident. * Nina in the last year,2013-2014, vacationed for the first time by herself in her life. Which she said she was surprised to enjoying. * On her August 5, 2014 appearance on The Tonight with Jimmy Fallon (who is also her friend), Nina said that in the past year she started saying "yes" to most things that she normally would've talked herself out of doing. * She was mentioned in a song, "Coachella Girl", by the band, Gentleman's Vibe. *Nina doesn't like to take or post selfies by herself. *Nina doesn't watch much TV. *Nina says she's a klutz/accident prone by saying anything that bad can happen to her has. *Nina has a fear of spiders, saying she doesn't like anything that can crawl in your mouth while sleeping or anything with more than 4 legs. Except her cat Lynx. *Nina is fan of friend/co-star Kat Graham's music, especially her song "Power". *Nina is a certified scuba diver. *Nina knows how to surf, ride horses and ride motorcycles. *Her mother's name is Michaela (Bulgarian: Михаела), her father's is Nikolai (Bulgarian: Николай) and her brother's is Alexander (Bulgarian: Александър). *She's a major fan of the series by J.K. Rowling. *Nina attended Wexford Collegiate, an arts school in Toronto. In 2007, she began her post secondary studies at Ryerson University in Toronto, where she was majoring in Sociology. Nina also trained at the Dean Armstrong Acting Studio in Toronto, Ontario. *Nina is tri-lingual. She is fluent in Bulgarian, French, and English. **For her role as Bella in the World War II drama Fugitive Pieces, Nina had to learn Yiddish phonetically. **Katherine Pierce, was born in Bulgaria and Nina speaks Bulgarian. For this reason, Katherine, who was German in the books, became Bulgarian in the series. *Nina has competed internationally representing Canada in Aesthetic Group Gymnastics. In 2005, she joined both the Senior World Championships in Copenhagen, Denmark and the Junior World Championships in Plzen, Czech Republic. *Nina is named after her grandmother. *Her trademarks are her big brown eyes and long, dark hair. *She is close friends with her Vampire Diaries co-stars. *She dated her co-star Ian Somerhalder from mid-2010 to May 2013. *Nina has never been a teenage mother, yet she has played a character who is or has been a teen mother twice. Mia Jones her character on Degrassi was a teenage mother. Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce), her character in the series was a teenage mother who at 17 gave birth to a daughter Nadia in 1490 who was taken away from her by her father after she gave birth and given away so as not to bring any further shame on the family. *Nina was never a cheerleader, yet she has played a character who is or has been a cheerleader at least twice. **Mia Jones, Nina's character on Degrassi was a cheerleader who was later forced off of Degrassi's Spirit Squad by the team captain who resented her for being an unwed mother. **Elena Gilbert, Nina's character on The Vampire Diaries, was a cheerleader who quit the squad before the beginning of the series as revealed in flashbacks. In the Season Four episode Bring It On, Elena briefly becomes a cheerleader again but eventually quits for the second time. *Nina's favorite character on The Vampire Diaries is Katherine Pierce. *Nina's favorite episode of The Vampire Diaries is Lost Girls. Hollywood Life *Is a fan of , and even auditioned for the role of Bella Swan, before landing the role of Elena Gilbert. **Is also a fan of and watches it. *In a July 21, 2014 live online StageIt chat with fans, Nina admitted to becoming a recent fan of the cancelled NBC series and was almost finished with season 1. In the same event Nina says she doesn't like to watch herself on TV or hear her own voice in voice mails. *''The Vampire Diaries'' producers wanted a blonde hair and blue eyed girl. But they liked Nina too much. *All of her names have an "a" and an "o" in them (Nik'o'''lin'a''' K'o'''nstantin'o'v'''a' D'o'''brev'a'). *She spends a lot of her time doing yoga. *Nina's favorite films are '' , , , and . *Her favorite TV shows are , , and . **She is also best friends with Gossip Girl star, . *During her appearances in Total Eclipse of the Heart and No Exit, Nina portrayed only the role of Katherine Pierce, her secondary main role, marking the first and second episodes in which she does not portray Elena Gilbert, her primary main role. *On Monday 6th April, 2015, Nina announced her departure from the show via instagram and that season six would be her last. Instagram **Though it's possible she could return as a guest star in season seven. **She wrapped her last scene on the series (hopefully to date) on Wednesday April 15, 2015. *''The Vampire Diaries'' is the longest that she has played a single character on TV as Elena Gilbert with a total of 133 episodes from Pilot to I'm Thinking Of You All The While. **Before this was as Mia Jones for 52 episodes on Degrassi: The Next Generation was the longest that she ever played the same character on TV. *After 6 years of living in Atlanta, Georgia, USA and even calling it her home Nina posted a photo of herself via her WhoSay account on Monday May 4, 2015 showing that she has been packing up her apartment to move her things and live in her new house in Los Angeles full time. **In another WhoSay post that same day, she would be traveling cross country road trip after packing up her things. Implying she plans to both keep her car & drive it across the US to her new home in the Los Angeles area. *Nina had been dating actor Austin Stowell from July 2015 to February 2016. *She loves to play Ping Pong. *Following her departure after Season Six, Nina said she'll be watching the seventh season of . *Nina is close friends with Paula Brancati from Degrassi.x *According to her Instagram, she is back on the TVD set and is returning in 8x16.https://www.instagram.com/p/BPvFgMAASH9/?taken-by=ninadobrev&hl=en *Nina Dobrev's final goodbye to The Vampire Diaries:https://www.instagram.com/p/BQMAH-WADUz/ }} Filmography Awards Gallery |-|Pictures= MV5BMTUxODE4NzAzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjgwMTQyNg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTUyNDQ0NzEzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTg4MDYxOQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY3MzAyODI2MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIxMTgxNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY3Mzg1OTE5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzcwMzQ5OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTYyMTcyODU2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzAxOTUyNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMzU3Njg4NTc0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDE2ODI1Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BOTY5NTMyNjM2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzAxMDY0OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTQyMTU2Njg4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzkwMDY0OA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjA3ODgxMDc2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjQ0OTYzNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjAxNTE4NTYyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTE0MTIwOQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjAzNTY2OTgyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTgyOTUyNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjM1NzM4OTY5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg0MDc0OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjExNDQ3NzgyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDA3MTk1Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjI4NDkzNTQ0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTk0NjQzNA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjM2NDA1MzM4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDUwNjA3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTA5OTYyNjgwOTNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDg0MTgwMDQ@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTc2MTA3MjQ1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzkyMDI5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTcyNTA4NzUwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTA1NzMxNQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTI5OTk5ODEyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI3MTk1Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTk3MDY1NDI4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjMwMzcwNQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTM1NTc1NjU4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTMxMTgxNw@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTU2NDM3NDY0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjc3ODg1Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTY5MTEyOTIzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDQ3NzU5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMjA5MTA2MDMwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc0NjU3MQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTc0MjY3OTk3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjEzMTcyOA@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTI0MTA0MDg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzMzMzM5MQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk0ODc2OTI1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQ5NjM0Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTQ1ODQxMTI3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDc2MTI0._V1__SX607_SY475_.jpg MV5BNDU2Mjc3MDUxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDMwNjA4MQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTI4MTg3MzI1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjc0NjU3MQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTIxNTk5NjM4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk0NjU3MQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTIzMDU1MjU1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDIzMzU4MQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTYxNDQzODI1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODEzMTk3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNDI2NDg1NzgzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTEyMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BNjIyMzI3ODY4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI5NzM3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk4ODMyNzkxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjY4NzMxNQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjM2MDI1NDIxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDk0MTg0OQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMjY3ODUyOTg1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDIzMTY0Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTg3MzA0MDUxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjkzMzE0Nw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk2NTg1ODc3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzE3NzIxOA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk3NDE5NzA1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkxMDYxOQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM1MjMzNDY2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQwNDI3Ng@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTM2Njg5NTcwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk2MTE1NQ@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg Nina Dobrev 36.jpg Nina Dobrev 35.jpg Nina Dobrev 34.jpg Nina Dobrev 33.jpg Nina Dobrev 32.jpg Nina Dobrev 31.jpg Nina Dobrev 30.jpg Nina Dobrev 29.jpg MV5BMjA4MTE0Njk4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzYwMjY4NA@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTg5MjA0NDQ5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDgyMzc0Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMjE1NDg1NDg3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjAzMDI5Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTk3ODg4OTU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzg3MjM3Mw@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg MV5BMTkxOTQ4MTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE3NzIxOA@@._V1__SX1299_SY607_.jpg MV5BMTI3MjMyNDg5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODQ4NDk3Mg@@._V1__SX1299_SY555_.jpg Nina Dobrev 2824.jpg Nina Dobrev 27217.jpg Nina Dobrev 26bjhgk.jpg Nina Dobrev 25bjyg.jpg Nina Dobrev 24mbj.jpg Nina Dobrev 23jnhgfyu.jpg Nina Dobrev 21n mkch.jpg Nina Dobrev 20 157465.jpg Nina Dobrev 19mnjhvuiqea.jpg Nina Dobrev 18m,jcjw.jpg elena-gilbert-profile.png 226031_240457382651406_238465599517251_800296_2485437_n.jpg Nina-.jpg Ndltf.jpg normal_0071.jpg BIbKSmUCAAE1SAJ.jpg large.jpg Nina Dobrev 5 gu.jpg Nina Dobrev 17 mkhu.jpg Nina Dobrev 16 mcidh.jpg Nina Dobrev 15njh us.jpg Nina Dobrev 14mhucs.jpg Nina Dobrev 13njdhc.jpg Nina Dobrev 12nzxhjad.jpg Nina Dobrev 11 ksahihwe.jpg Nina Dobrev 10jayujadf.jpg Nina Dobrev 918d.jpg Nina Dobrev 75795.jpg Nina Dobrev 615687.jpg Nina Dobrev 51598.jpg Nina Dobrev 4njhviulr.jpg Nina Dobrev 31548.jpg Nina Dobrev 2187.jpg Nina Dobrev 1157.jpg Nina Dobrev 28.jpg Nina Dobrev 27.jpg Nina Dobrev 26.jpg Nina Dobrev 25.jpg Nina Dobrev 24.jpg Nina Dobrev 23.jpg Nina Dobrev 22.jpg Nina Dobrev 21.jpg Nina Dobrev 20.jpg Nina Dobrev 19.jpg Nina Dobrev 18.jpg Nina Dobrev 17.jpg Nina Dobrev 16.jpg Nina Dobrev 15.jpg Nina Dobrev 14.jpg CW-Vampire-Diaries.jpg Nylon-Magazine-Nina-Dobrev-2.jpg 421009_364459066920166_173296866036388_1096040_1010248147_n.jpg 430617_341220209253544_106345739407660_933816_1681113057_n.jpg elena-gilbert-nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-341080.jpg nina-dobrev-seventen-magazine-mexico-credits-nina-dobrev-network-4.jpg NinaHair.jpg nina_dobrev.jpg 0155468.jpg 62nd+Annual+Primetime+Emmy+Awards+YB4NugcRCPwl.jpg 220px-Nina_Dobrev_at_PaleyFest2010.jpg 391aa15319f0cb66_ninadobrev_0505_4.jpg 110503_Nina_Dobrev.jpg bday2010-2.jpg nina dobrev14.jpg Nina_Dobrev_111.jpg nina_dobrev_13.jpg nina_dobrev_20091211_1866.jpg Nina_dobrev_green_dress.jpg Nina_dobrev_jean_jacket.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Hair+Accessories+Headband+ppY3gzVOXRRl.jpg Nina-Dobrev.jpg nina-dobrev-2-2.jpg nina-dobrev-0004.jpg Nina-Dobrev7.jpg nina-dobrev-7.jpg Nina-Dobrev86.jpg nina-dobrev-at-warner-bros-instyle-after-party-courtesy-of-ndw-3.jpg nina-dobrev-bikini-e049a.jpg nina-dobrev-bonnieelenacaroline-16421795-1006-1500.jpg nina-dobrev-closing-monte-carlo-02.jpg Nina-Dobrev-damon-and-elena-13307927-594-396.jpg nina-dobrev-dot-net_event-express30thanniversaryparty-0051.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15125613-550-550.jpg Nina-Dobrev-elena-gilbert-15840673-500-731.jpg nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-16858302-1917-2560.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-20582635-1024-768.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-24942260-1600-1200.jpg Nina-Dobrev-paul-wesley-and-nina-dobrev-9463505-440-580.jpg nina-dobrev-pix-pretty-07.jpg nina-dobrev-seventeen-fitness-3.jpg NinaHair.jpg nindobrevlonglayeredhairstyle.jpg normal_Nina-Dobrev-3826.jpg Premiere+MTV+American+Mall+D9SHXFEnmZAl.jpg Pretty-Nina-Dobrev-Wallpaper-nina-dobrev-11342646-1920-1440.jpg 557300_408501159178660_149823005046478_1475279_360510367_n.jpg 559707_408501149178661_149823005046478_1475278_1469310876_n.jpg 319697_408501249178651_149823005046478_1475284_568119347_n.jpg 541028_408501192511990_149823005046478_1475281_16100499_n.jpg 420596_364373443595349_117446091621420_1095329_1916805353_n.jpg 429532_364373346928692_117446091621420_1095328_430838799_n.jpg 485723_379185945447432_117446091621420_1136698_1075954116_n.jpg n2.jpg n5.jpg n6.jpg n7.jpg n8.jpg n9.jpg n10.jpg n11.jpg n12.jpg n13.jpeg n14.jpg n15.jpg Nina1.jpg 306145_361712470534446_146540608718301_1015072_663023818_n.jpg 427809_361712403867786_146540608718301_1015069_257046088_n.jpg 523521_361712430534450_146540608718301_1015070_158841736_n.jpg 530341_361670610538632_146540608718301_1014847_1334081476_n.jpg 533785_361671830538510_146540608718301_1014857_930427832_n.jpg 534939_361705927201767_146540608718301_1014965_1277038589_n.jpg 535415_361705900535103_146540608718301_1014964_712127411_n.jpg 554797_361670583871968_146540608718301_1014846_2005333395_n.jpg 554876_361670633871963_146540608718301_1014848_1006473351_n.jpg 564021_361712503867776_146540608718301_1015074_1344601069_n.jpg tumblr_m237efCMyS1rsjeoyo1_500.png 500full86.jpg 1440_Nina Dobrev.jpg 5041.jpg 226648-celebrities-at-2012-super-bowl-xlvi.jpg 695980d2c71d255f_nina-dobrev-nylon-0212-1.preview.jpg 94159378-2.jpg 140018185.jpg 4968774158_d44554c25c.jpg 6061126425_287e461f2d.jpg Elena-Gilbert-s2003.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-ripple-16.jpg images386.jpg images587865.jpg images66525365.jpg Leader_of_the_House_and_Leader_of_the_ALDP_Party-List_Nina_Dobrev_MP_LM.jpg MMVAs-2010_Nina-Dobrev30.jpg Nina_Dobrev_05_04.jpg nina_dobrev_300.jpg Nina_Dobrev+May_27_2010.jpg Nina_Dobrev-007-entertainmentweeklyandsyfycelebratecomiccon2001.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Tops+Zip+up+Jacket+2oF21PXXa0Nl.jpg Nina-Comic-Con-HQ-nina-dobrev-14151058-1366-2000.jpg nina-dobrev_5667688.jpg nina-dobrev-1.png Nina-Dobrev2.jpg Nina-Dobrev-037.jpg nina-dobrev-435.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_01_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_02_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_03_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_04_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_05_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_06_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_07_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 Nina-Dobrev636.jpg nina-dobrev-00668-2000x2742.jpg Nina-Dobrev-2009-Self-Assignment-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8117582-2560-1707.jpg Nina-Dobrev2868.jpg Nina-Dobrev6868.jpg Nina-Dobrev58368+.jpg nina-dobrev-082910-8.jpg Nina-Dobrev89865.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Closeup-2048x1536.jpg nina-dobrev-flare-february-2011-01.jpg nina-dobrev-hmv-04.jpg nina-dobrev-smile.jpg nina-dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-16796403-1268-2000.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-21545491-1333-2000.jpg nina-nylon-2012-02.jpg nina-nylon-2012-11.jpg NYLON-February-2010-scans-nina-dobrev-10211435-400-400.jpg photo_verybig_137281.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323386-368-506.jpg SGG-101320.jpg Spike-TV-s-SCREAM-2009-nina-dobrev-8702984-1421-2000.jpg story_wide.jpg tumblr_lmcdjdjpwt1qaprbqo1_500.png Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323383-368-506.jpg tumblr_lw2k3zQkzN1qebsdvo6_400.jpg tumblr_m1aq6qeCb41qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m06l4cWk2C1r67m4zo1_500.jpg tvc003-20120111ninamq.jpg Nina-Flare-Magazine-photoshoot-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18323391-368-506.jpg tumblr_m245mj9JAV1rpgqnao1_500.jpg Nina dobrev blend 011 by xivdevilx-d4w06q1.png 550994_261323960623808_236361876453350_570943_1928542172_n.jpg 539932_260295854059952_236361876453350_567902_528314782_n.jpg 544764_262397880516416_236361876453350_574894_1115014375_n.jpg 542036_335067743221970_126824924046254_982794_1329165814_n.jpg tumblr_l4bdqv3AqN1qc7b6do1_400.jpg|Nina Dobrev in Chloe 35532_328982250500235_108457569219372_878747_1183056992_n.jpg 306129_328980653833728_108457569219372_878743_1485158554_n.jpg 306158_332961403435225_118303704900997_904219_1650506249_n.jpg 398289_332961210101911_118303704900997_904210_1804999639_n.jpg 524251_332961390101893_118303704900997_904218_1464465699_n.jpg 548535_328980583833735_108457569219372_878742_1475300273_n.jpg 560654_332961350101897_118303704900997_904216_834647210_n.jpg 563251_332961310101901_118303704900997_904214_408268778_n.jpg 577453_332961373435228_118303704900997_904217_524931105_n.jpg 579183_369845099721183_146540608718301_1036671_15900074_n.jpg 149437_295596497181640_118803744860917_728461_506232542_n.jpg 523099_295596710514952_118803744860917_728470_171771186_n.jpg nina172y.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Hot-Pics-Wallpapers-7.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+-QNvKdwCtFWl.jpg|linktext=Yay!!! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+QHO-x18KVVEl.jpg|linktext=Paul: Chek us out! Ian: We're great! Nina: Yeah, sure, whatever, I'm not interested, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+Pv6pzA7-UwUl.jpg|linktext=Nina: And the winner is... Paul:??? Ian:Come on, come on, JUST SAY IT ALREADY! Nina+Dobrev+Spike+TV+Scream+2010+Show+KsUpTj91ozll.jpg|linktext=Nina: Ta-daa! Paul:I'm not really surprised... Ian:What?!?! Are you kidding me? nina2012-2.jpg nina2012.jpg nina2012-3.jpg nina2012-4.jpg nina2012-7.jpg nina2012-5.jpg TVDgang.jpg stedelena.jpg nina2012-10.jpg nina2012-6.jpg nina2012-8.jpg nina2012-9.jpg Photo63.jpg 294943_299173730157250_118803744860917_738936_1658168417_n.jpg 319782_392506084115464_173296866036388_1170203_393235544_n.jpg 389716_299173410157282_118803744860917_738926_1530138490_n.jpg 391026_247232885338790_126824924046254_753696_148172781_n.jpg 293855_361706343868392_146540608718301_1014983_1386744067_n.jpg 426507_334498553249551_173296866036388_1027075_1102918495_n.jpg 423395_344345052272153_137590589614268_1049814_928631535_n.jpg 532676_299173430157280_118803744860917_738927_1951110569_n.jpg 533890_299173583490598_118803744860917_738931_1517487250_n.jpg 543074_299173330157290_118803744860917_738923_1528168088_n.jpg 576284_299173760157247_118803744860917_738938_735920511_n.jpg 552765_299173646823925_118803744860917_738933_1032644702_n.jpg 579072_299173350157288_118803744860917_738924_1886200867_n.jpg 577380_299173293490627_118803744860917_738922_1200569179_n.jpg 552866_299173383490618_118803744860917_738925_270283837_n.jpg ninaaa.jpg nina2.jpg nina3.jpg nina4.jpg nina and candice.jpg|Nina and Candice :) nina bday.jpg|Happy Birthday!!!!! ninaa.jpg NinaNina659999.jpg ninadobrev124.jpg NinaandIan_edit1.png 22f10888de34_FULL.png 314355_236186336430324_141697949212497_584027_982978731_n_FULL.jpg vampire-diaries-pub167699b120103205618_FULL.jpg tumblr_lwvkvaPelj1qg9qkfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo1_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo2_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo3_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo4_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo5_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo7_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo8_250.png tumblr_ly9u38fPbS1qepmfuo9_250.png tumblr_lyucm10bqd1roqmr5o4_250.png tumblr_lyucm10bqd1roqmr5o7_250.png tumblr_lyzac5AqjF1r0t3aeo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lz4x0aejBI1qakqpmo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lz9bboDszx1qakqpmo1_250.png tumblr_lz9bhhOm8c1r0t3aeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz99f3MibL1qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go2_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go3_250.jpg tumblr_lzaxhrFIYu1qmr51go4_250.jpg tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo3_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo5_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo6_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo7_250.png tumblr_lzcm4cip6L1qdoa6uo8_250.png tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go3_250.jpg tumblr_lzcqzwNiVf1qmr51go5_250.jpg tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o1_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o2_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o3_250.png tumblr_lzdfq6NXft1qcmja3o4_250.png tumblr_lzin7gX4Wk1r5052bo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lzpvnhmSkq1r5052bo1_500.png tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_lzx69br1FM1qho4rpo8_250.jpg tumblr_m0cbrsjy951qlkmnxo1_500.png tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo3_250.jpg tumblr_m0gwltN6y31r0t3aeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m0qwtwTeMy1r4sd5ro1_250.png tumblr_m0qwtwTeMy1r4sd5ro3_250.png tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o1_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o2_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o3_250.jpg tumblr_m1ixekByV61rno586o4_250.jpg tumblr_m1vt9tdC6x1qfv4jmo1_250.png tumblr_m1vt9tdC6x1qfv4jmo2_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso1_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso2_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso3_250.png tumblr_m1392onRmp1r2sokso4_250.png tumblr_m3a2d9FUhF1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3dc07kzj71qenpp8o1_250.png tumblr_m3dc07kzj71qenpp8o2_250.png tumblr_m3k7nc6HzP1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k7zk8q101qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3k8u02Fl81qe5476o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9h3cWUy1r3ufyuo3_250.png tumblr_m3kaixmo8D1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m3kavfvyM01qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kcntXMou1qj912do6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kdbbUk011qj912do5_250.jpg tumblr_m3ksw8luVZ1rszrc6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l690rYtc1rvuo9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3a0pjlkBB1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3a2ypiHAU1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3a2ypiHAU1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3dhdyCbSg1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3hncvn7cQ1r6onpbo1_500.png tumblr_m3jpojCD1r1qdx79wo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o8_250.jpg tumblr_m3km0amFn41qmr51go1_250.jpg tumblr_m3km0amFn41qmr51go2_250.jpg tumblr_m3km5tEir81qh1uqpo1_500.png tumblr_m3kmc9FLr01qh1uqpo1_500.png tumblr_m3kqn6pXbg1qk8e6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo1_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo2_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo3_250.png tumblr_m3ksqelh711r9kqxpo4_250.png tumblr_m3ksuvAyxP1qkddoio2_250.png tumblr_m3kw79w6V51qk8e6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3kw79w6V51qk8e6fo2_r1_500.png tumblr_m3l9xvQYPa1rucucbo2_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno1_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno2_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno3_250.png tumblr_m3l10yR0Cu1qbxcxno4_250.png tumblr_m3la1kQZ9x1rrgl8wo2_250.png tumblr_m3lb2lU0xJ1qfkoflo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ld889xpi1qzhbz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3lf0tWpN51r4spoeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3lij6OOJk1rvpqado1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lilhRVvY1qjkw0io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lkk0XB0j1rv14nto1_500.jpg Tumblr m3lkry6rPn1rr0ccvo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3lnbiuBSh1rvwht7o1_500.gif tumblr_m3lpdxSzL81r9hv4vo1_500.png tumblr_m3lpoxWKjy1rvu0p9o1_500.png tumblr_m3lptzj7hK1rsjg49o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lq8pJ4L61qi0x5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lscqqWII1rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lsgektEv1rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lsn3vNXT1qdktu9o1_500.png tumblr_m3ltcvAsx81rqdknko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltkfWqio1rvxarto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltm4yUVC1rvxarto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ltp1nBG71rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltpiuBAR1rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltrnrNHH1rvxarto1_400.jpg tumblr_m3ltrrgeMo1rsnhljo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho3_250.jpg tumblr_m3luj6JFlL1qaekyho4_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o1_250.png tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3lv8buWNr1qls2f3o4_250.jpg Tumblr m3lvhyeEKy1rt95bso1 500.png tumblr_m3lw1nTw0l1qdpr4io1_500.jpg Tumblr m3lw3n35is1qcju5to1 500.png tumblr_m3lwvzszl71qmzvo7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3lxapc3ut1rvxfifo1_500.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Vampire-Diaries.jpg Nina Teen Vogue.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Ian-Somerhalder-Kissing-Coachella-Video.jpg Ian-Somerhalder-and-Nina-Dobrev-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-9157875-548-411.jpg tumblr_m3l2wu3E0n1qf2hrho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ls2ma4aj1r03i5ro2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3lzatrynk1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2ilDJx11r83403o1_500.png tumblr_m3m9oikY0T1rvy6vuo1_500.gif tumblr_m3macauS911qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2ofan5RYc1qf16g5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mequKKmp1rp4duqo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3mequKKmp1rp4duqo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mgq29ptH1qluz4jo1_500.png tumblr_m3mgw5qy5I1r8vzkvo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m3mhubEfXb1rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mjb2hnCh1rtxma0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mn8pUsOC1qmp4zio1_500.png tumblr_m3moysMBkR1r1c0llo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mpulzkBv1r88nxio2_250.png tumblr_m3mqgbKaNv1rvu4s0o3_250.png tumblr_m3mqgbKaNv1rvu4s0o4_250.png tumblr_m3mri61n9b1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m3msekf3Pp1rqnhyho1_250.jpg tumblr_m3msekf3Pp1rqnhyho3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mzavAPaY1r907jwo1_500.png tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ex2Vxg1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2jx6eas1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ryZbv71rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n2ryZbv71rrm0k8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3n8ht3z4q1qftlbeo1_500.png tumblr_m3n74gP5861rp5jxso1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nir7rHTi1qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nm9e5LH11rvx0yoo1_r2_250.png tumblr_m3nm9e5LH11rvx0yoo4_r3_250.png tumblr_m3ni608Pdg1qef76ro1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m03bjJya1qdyq6bo1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nkrhkh3T1r6fngqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nnliBeO81rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3n1zkLqtA1rrm0k8o4_250.jpg Armlka4CEAAU9JZ.jpg Aq8lGlTCMAEojFg.jpg Aq8knk4CMAIlDlg.jpg tumblr_m3o0hm8z1I1qgtxfco1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o0hm8z1I1qgtxfco2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4ghAmCH1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m3o31w6s751ropmjvo2_250.png nina_5712_1.jpg ce8e5bac02e691cb_143999804_10.jpg faab494f9f1002fe_143999807_10.jpg 7129b6f1fa938af0_143999821_10.jpg d6780904ad410ded_143999884_10.jpg 4637793dee8f1b93_143999818_10.jpg nina-dobrev-050712- (1).jpg nina-dobrev-2012-met-ball.jpg tumblr_m3o3zp4vjO1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o3zp4vjO1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3odq1DlAR1r8bbjpo1_500.jpg Tumblr m3oe012Nmi1qb07z4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m3ogp4s3cO1qihahoo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ogp4s3cO1qihahoo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3ogp4s3cO1qihahoo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ooriSmUq1qapv5co1_500.png tumblr_m3pbr7Vin01r2u39uo1_500.png tumblr_m3pf1xV9Ye1qdyq6bo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ph9eT3VY1qa2szuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3phkjC99y1rodwl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pikyuaNK1r9gxdco1_250.png tumblr_m3pjc9DVS41r4s212o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pjc9DVS41r4s212o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3pkscQQ3h1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3pll7WooR1r0e8bio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pthgxKAb1rrbcvco1_250.jpg tumblr_m3pthgxKAb1rrbcvco2_250.jpg 542036_335067743221970_126824924046254_982794_1329165814_n.jpg tumblr_m3pts5fRyT1r9hvvro5_250.png tumblr_m3puiwXxmh1r088uso1_250.jpg Tumblr m3puiwXxmh1r088uso4 250.jpg tumblr_m3pulcCw8R1r8bbjpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao1_250.jpg tumblr_m3puoyB0SP1rshkgao4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3pwh67mZ21qe5476o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pz3eugXd1rngc5io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qeb4SvVw1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qhl89uqr1qj912do4_250.jpg tumblr_m3qhl89uqr1qj912do7_250.jpg tumblr_m3qhl89uqr1qj912do9_250.jpg tumblr_m3qhuqhzT51qm3h9oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qnxfDx281rr5pvao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ra6nqdEw1r0e8bio1_250.png tumblr_m3ra6nqdEw1r0e8bio2_250.png tumblr_m3ratc0lhP1r0e8bio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rd0tfQEN1r8l701o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3rd0tfQEN1r8l701o10_250.jpg tumblr_m3rev7OaTS1qh62wlo2_250.png tumblr_m3rfdxWx7B1qia333o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3rj86AdET1r1oho4o1_500.png tumblr_m3rirvoSgV1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg nina_dobrev_11.jpg tumblr_m3rp4k40Fh1qda5oao1_250.png tumblr_m3rqf3piLc1qbbp6to1_250.jpg tumblr_m3rqf3piLc1qbbp6to2_250.jpg tumblr_m3rri0Pjmk1rqvj1oo1_500.png tumblr_m3rrn2L1fR1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3sl07EZ0H1r7zwz5o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3t0btR0Xk1qfnet6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3t4bayVuV1qk7u13o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3t4o2br9w1qzjiz3o1_250.gif tumblr_m3t4o2br9w1qzjiz3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3t9tuw6O51qfpz3jo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3t93s9Uh61r4s212o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3t93s9Uh61r4s212o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3ta9tmPc51qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tbwat9nZ1r814pto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tbwfPGww1rrlfb4o1_250.png tumblr_m3tbwfPGww1rrlfb4o2_250.png tumblr_m3tdz8iXJo1qhxqfro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3te14jVel1rrz7ulo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3te14jVel1rrz7ulo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3thel5oaU1qhgmiyo1_500.png tumblr_m3tjek9FOU1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tl5iOl1n1qld79mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3w19vVVf51qk7spvo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3x6ftkZob1qjpvbjo1_500.png tumblr_m3x6hkfSaW1rsjpw0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3wmfyVUnY1r7g5aio3_250.jpg tumblr_m3wu7xQ1uu1r2dvaao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x2f8t1QC1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x3spBBha1r0e8bio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x3vrbngp1rqvj1oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x4xjVie41qmajk4o1_500.png tumblr_m3x5ltLNzQ1r0e8bio2_250.jpg tumblr_m3x5ltLNzQ1r0e8bio4_250.jpg tumblr_m3x5xzJdxH1rsjpw0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3x8uodHuV1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xaq5VbNd1rsj4nxo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3xar0oGgw1qmknjzo1_500.png tumblr_m3xcxusyOc1rvm5gjo1_500.png tumblr_m3yfya1lUD1qezobqo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3yfya1lUD1qezobqo10_250.jpg tumblr_m3yhwasMw61qdyq6bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3yi2sEgF41r9pyqeo3_r3_250.jpg tumblr_m3yi2sEgF41r9pyqeo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3yk90IuXB1r0b9r7o1_400.jpg tumblr_m3yljjPg731rs9yljo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3yqhlsZUZ1qkcm6fo1_500.png tumblr_m3yi4aQjO81qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m3yjgf7jo31qa489ro1_500.png tumblr_m3yu0esY731qed1exo1_500.png tumblr_m3ywp24W3I1qek0qio1_500.png Nina Dobrev summertime!.jpg nina_dobrev___51412.jpg tumblr_m3z1qxzjX71r9eh88o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zu6ejnpG1rno586o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zw2dcJDd1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m40gazzkp71r8ru5lo4_500.jpg tumblr_m40ifaysMZ1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m40ikbhYPp1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m40jz6qcrP1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m41ruq5nU11rw3ff0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41rzsDsmy1r5h1hzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m41sygnCsk1qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m41vsjukCy1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m42ktjMZrk1r814pto1_500.jpg tumblr_m42kveILYX1r814pto1_500.jpg tumblr_m42kvuzPkq1r814pto1_400.jpg tumblr_m42lrirqsm1r0e8bio1_250.jpg tumblr_m429evtNAp1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4233fSenP1r5kkwzo4_250.png tumblr_m42398Ekji1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4148cZfLB1rw79k6o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4148cZfLB1rw79k6o4_250.jpg tumblr_m40u8yUEs71rp4duqo1_250.jpg tumblr_m42fdtJI2W1rpzrxuo3_250.jpg tumblr_m42mkvT0sl1r95q1lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42uoiXKil1rno586o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42v9dovQo1qdqd9po1_500.png tumblr_m42vznTfd11rqdfhmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42weznD1w1qdqd9po1_500.png tumblr_m43klkWUgm1qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44b5cj9T51rvq0oao1_500.jpg tumblr_m44c2aCDMw1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44cuqtxGH1qk1mzxo1_400.jpg tumblr_m44dfx9UEP1qdyq6bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m44djmpcfQ1r32yf2o1_500.png tumblr_m44dpasVnx1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m44dqg8ZT71qf31nro1_500.png tumblr_m44ebzn43I1qf31nro1_400.jpg tumblr_m44efkVPp91qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m44eqfe8wR1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44gzg8zm81r32yf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44i9lJwZR1r32yf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44ioksIrV1qfpz3jo3_250.jpg tumblr_m403rpveHk1qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_m414emz9E21rw4en7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m448pfPFL41qa489ro1_500.png ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-50.jpg NinaDobrevCWUpfront4.jpg tumblr_m46fw8wjlG1qg3dlfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m46htbYUYK1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m46hvzwHip1qda5oao1_500.png tumblr_m46i82WTqk1r2s4qao1_500.jpg tumblr_m46ia0JWiw1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m47i0ohRdt1qhbarso2_500.jpg tumblr_m47nqjsYmn1qdyq6bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m47nqjsYmn1qdyq6bo2_250.jpg tumblr_m47otwhM5a1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m47q0y9PXN1r32yf2o1_500.png tumblr_m47yqmDPYK1qexqa7o1_500.png tumblr_m47rj0hnpy1rteogzo1_500.jpg Nina_cw_020.jpg tumblr_m48h03QFxA1qhnyemo1_500.png tumblr_m48jnhIvvz1qevu04o1_500.png tumblr_m48rm2aXW41qzarx4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m49fmlbbpU1ql3n7so2_250.jpg tumblr_m49ij9yZOd1rso1f1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m49qlozCte1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m481txSwJ11rwrj71o1_250.jpg ninacw_012.jpg CW-Upfronts-Party-2012-nina-dobrev-30864504-421-604.jpg|nina dobrev at CW upfronts after- party cw.jpg|cw upfronts after-party 2012 nina_cw_038.jpg tumblr_m4ag787s4k1r2s4qao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ajixCj9o1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m4ato8CbUW1qenpp8o1_500.png tumblr_m4awbmpEmw1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4az4cd11k1rt110mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio1_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio3_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb2eAF9q1r7g5aio4_250.jpg tumblr_m4bb6b5n8u1rn8o6no1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bpsm5Jz31rsjpw0o1_400.jpg tumblr_m4c2z3pQG61qj912do2_250.jpg tumblr_m4dfxzk6AC1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4djqtkgRZ1qh9phzo1_500.png tumblr_m4dm01HzBS1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dm115P0r1qloi4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m48ht437Tu1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4e7f4Ka0o1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e7irEdLa1r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4e7irEdLa1r5kkwzo4_250.png tumblr_m4e8j1l8VO1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e8mujjLa1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4e8ronucX1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4ebz80Yho1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4ehoqk1bP1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4eiidyQYC1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4etb1iNw21qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4fpanz8vH1qb5cs3o1_500.png tumblr_m4h8g9cdmZ1ro80m0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4hciySnJ01r32yf2o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m48k1fzpfR1rqt71ro1_500.png 558595_308952249183972_161808327231699_748141_718350795_n.jpg tumblr_m4gsu7Wnkc1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4i3k5oz7R1rvcnklo1_500.png tumblr_m4i3xhDfY51r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4i76xaEU41r5kkwzo3_250.png tumblr_m4it55Utr11rwjtq1o1_500.jpg Tumblr m42wfuMi811ru0awxo1 500.jpg tumblr_m4artriQCP1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m4asomE4dK1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m4hua2pDxE1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4jan7abf71rog20po1_500.jpg tumblr_m4js40JZhG1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4js40JZhG1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4ju7rJBeJ1rwx6efo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jyqpd0981rw8qnso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4k64eWeuv1rvtpmmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4kvllscL41qho4rpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l1hpUy5X1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l9xvisEk1qivndso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l054PhMM1qlzhayo1_500.png tumblr_m4l322Fnqu1qjnvrwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lc4x2HCK1qgksqzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ldjwiSUS1rpl9cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lfz0afcs1rnoxcio1_500.png tumblr_m4lgxfrLCk1r4xyclo1_500.png tumblr_m4lip77YTX1r0td9oo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lqc9IaJ01r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4m1p5SDec1rvtpmmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mt8bDYsA1rv84t8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m42wpl8Mgc1ru0awxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4mzw42cMT1qg3dlfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4mzw42cMT1qg3dlfo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4huffmJsh1rrq2b0o1_500.png Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 2.jpg Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 3.jpg Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 4.jpg Nina Dobrev - 2012 amfAR Gala in France 1.jpg tumblr_lwp0a90QBA1r3vjono1_500.jpg tumblr_m4bcnwQ8F91qiavt0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4m4r8NIUi1qaofi1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4no4vTj5y1r7ltevo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4o645ypx81r18b50o1_500.png tumblr_m4o869a5gk1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4obtnsLxi1ru4q70o1_500.png tumblr_m4odwvaGgV1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lxlkmAKH1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4o1msjucU1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4oiruuIUu1rngkq1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4opjjFaRF1r18b50o1_500.png tumblr_m4p4imw2m01ruon9co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4payzSN8X1rv84t8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pezbSBTh1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pfe0E3sE1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pgctSyWw1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4poai4GDI1rw7gtho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ptkyOLR71qkhge7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qemwHxFR1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qfdgLhnK1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qffbI5c01qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qk8pE6Ru1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qwlqDtli1rrf1h3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qwrlYuSM1r3ruwoo1_500.png tumblr_m4qyq4VCCp1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rpquSDaX1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rupy0XGr1r4qhbpo1_400.jpg tumblr_m4ss5tQsCk1rvewnqo1_500.png tumblr_m4st6cYWuz1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4sv7fqzwB1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4sv35Bgvk1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4sv61TyzR1qf5xkuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4t0r5Fnyn1rqvg93o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4u6oiTIeX1qmgx74o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4u71kAGsm1rxovddo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4pv8xtJZ11r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uvn1YYpo1rp5jxso1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vbm5QVvI1rvbismo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vbm5QVvI1rvbismo2_500.jpg tumblr_m4vzruY3Ca1r466nno1_400.jpg tumblr_m4w0jnLFVX1r5zdsoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w3l9zBZB1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w7ivhILe1rx8o5wo1_250.png tumblr_m4wdglBD8T1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4w92fD3561r32yf2o1_r1_500.jpg 31.jpg|In another movie 188.jpg|With her boyfriend NINA AND IAN.jpg|Dobrev and Somerhalder tumblr_m4whq8map91rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4whtlkubp1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4whv3UzjU1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m4xvyqmxIP1qmdo5ho1_500.png tumblr_m4xwcwgRnm1r32yf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y7m71pf51qk1mjco4_250.jpg tumblr_m4y8iaTHRQ1rwd0xjo4_250.png tumblr_m4y81lLkZE1qk1mjco1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m4yesaO2if1qk1mjco4_250.jpg tumblr_m4yfg52ybS1rvvrn5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ykuxCF8k1r7g5aio1_400.jpg tumblr_m4ytkcHSvP1rn8zkno1_500.png tumblr_m4zap1AtwV1rwt9xxo1_500.gif tumblr_m4zn63BDi21r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m4zvhifsgs1r3ruwoo1_500.png tumblr_m4zzsmazVB1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m50s6qPNge1qb37l7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m500jyY87W1rxayn3o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5040h5kLZ1r4h5g4o1_500.jpg AsyrWKvCMAAZino.jpg AucOMWICMAAYI6k.jpg tumblr_m51mwlkUGo1rpk06vo1_500.jpg tumblr_m51h9wB1nO1r6d3x5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m51h9wB1nO1r6d3x5o2_500.jpg tumblr_m51hbnS1Ah1r6d3x5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m509lqj6v91qmdo5ho1_500.png tumblr_m51eyuBM8W1rrv387o1_500.png tumblr_m528h6vX9I1rwh7too1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zrkh6xGj1qh3ncxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m52hsqE13u1rxw0xvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m53s9vRLGu1qkh2o9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m54ffhMub21rtulvio1_500.png tumblr_m503ttDiHx1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m50dkuCEEa1qh3ncxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m590yeFMcO1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m595f2WCr11r9gxdco1_500.png tumblr_m597rcVtVJ1qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m597rcVtVJ1qfpz3jo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5ntxr4VWQ1ryb70ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nxmtuFOi1rv6xxoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nxqerxVe1rvmo4jo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nxvqzZL91rpvh4zo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nzsuHlwM1r3ruwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m59x0lI1831rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m5hxirHaCO1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5jcfqTIwm1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m5jcmisRsA1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m5jcoloQvG1rqt71ro1_500.png tumblr_m5lozzRHmE1qafbqjo1_500.png tumblr_m5lp6yvpNn1qafbqjo1_500.png tumblr_m5m7cgyesb1qh2opmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mihxDn7a1ryc4h4o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5mihxDn7a1ryc4h4o3_250.jpg tumblr_m5modxAuGC1rxiu2oo1_500.png tumblr_m5mq2ofiP61qmgx74o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mqsxfft91roqmr5o1_500.png tumblr_m5o37iKmhn1rv1n0to1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o2_250.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o3_250.jpg tumblr_m5o84xYSGA1rv19l0o4_250.jpg tumblr_m5ollucwYY1qi4zhqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5onovTAMw1qhbyn3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5oreacltd1r9kqxpo1_500.gif tumblr_m59wzfSCxZ1rrq2b0o1_500.png tumblr_m5mqx5KhuY1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o4jfYkrS1qhct03o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o8tyBiJF1rv19l0o1_500.png tumblr_m5o194MmkO1r9gxdco1_500.jpg tumblr_lzli1pO8961rpk0z9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m7j4t2a7xX1rndas0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7j36gYOA21qh9phzo1_500.png Candice-Accola-candice-accola-15072908-600-562.jpg Nina-dobrev-y-kayla-ewell-scream-awards-sexy-254.jpg Candice-accola.nina-dobrev-kayla-ewell.jpg nina-dobrev-candice-accola-bikini.jpg 185901_272236342889333_1749763294_n.jpg 254902_436772996364292_341000936_n.jpg tumblr_m55o8qMG9k1qay5ogo1_500_large.jpg ninaseventeenmag01.jpg|Seventeen Magazine Photoshoot ninaseventeenmag02.jpg|Seventeen Magazine Photoshoot $T2eC16J,!ykE9s7twBIqBQdNl7g3dw~~60_57.JPG 318422_281973175248983_1656018173_n.jpg 330380_292028280910139_461959105_o.jpg 530097_289001914546109_1564693197_n.jpg yijyj.jpg tumblr_m5psdgGNzt1rsg1vpo1_500.jpg ninadobrev154.png ninadobrev238.jpg ninadobrev249.jpg ninadobrev436.jpg ninadobrev545.jpg ninadobrev565.jpg ninadobrev2187.jpg ninadobrev2465.jpg ninadobrev4545.jpg ninadobrev5454.jpg ninadobrev5542.jpg ninadobrev5547.png 715787953.jpg|Nina Dobrev at Critics Awards 2013 717328124.jpg|Nina Dobrev In Golden Globes After Party 716826937.jpg|Nina Dobrev on the cover of Femina Magazine..... nia659.jpg nina147.jpg nina469.jpg nina879.jpg nina6415.jpg nina312.png nina854.jpg nina552.jpg nina652.jpg nina8748.jpg Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars.png Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(3).png Cast_Gets_Red_Carpet_Glam_For_the_Oscars_(4).png nina254.jpg nina525.jpg nina36496.jpg nina5258.jpg nina585.jpg nina574.jpg nina5418.jpg nina888.png nina5585.png nina6529.jpg HEYsxVlIL28.jpg NianToronro.jpg|Nina and Ian at Toronto airport after Easter flight nina545.jpg nina55.jpg nina885.png Ninadobrevp.jpg 17923_462802153791980_393630005_n.jpg Fdf.png fef.png hhk.png nn.png nnnn.png nnnnn.png Ian-Nina-the-vampire-diaries-16537422-604-444.jpg Ian-Nina-HQ-the-vampire-diaries-10203047-1493-2000.jpg cast members.jpg Paul-Wesley-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-31556208-1280-1082.jpg Ian-Nina-Paul.png t0601penshoppe_feat1_1.jpg Tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3.jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (4).jpeg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (6).jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (3).jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3 (9).jpg Nina-s4-vampire-blood.jpg NinaandJenna.jpg|Nina Dobrev takes a picture with her friend and Glee star, Jenna Ushkowitz. NinaDobrevandJennaUshkowitz.jpg|Nina Dobrev and friend, Jenna Ushkowitz, take a picture together, which was later added in Ushkowitz' book "Choosing Glee." 164482 502311006510481 574789800 n.jpg Nina-Magazine.jpeg Nina-dobrev-cosmopolitan-september-2013-cover-girl-01.jpg Nina-dobrev-september-2013-cover-coms.jpg nina-dobrev-hot-2013.jpeg nina-dobrev-is-red-hot-in-reem-acra-dress.jpeg tumblr_msm693nNbo1sdcm2ao1_500.jpg tumblr_mftg2snv7K1ql2qmdo1_500.jpg STYLE+Hollywood+Foreign+Press+Association+Au8I0FdKxPHl.jpg 0nF0xhopVSM.jpg 127104-a8d6c-63938850-300-u2beee.jpg 23401_149034205253557_2060721399_n.jpg 969047_494894563922099_763788230_n.png ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-01.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-30.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-10.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-06.jpg BdhDfoSCUAAsV53.png Tumblr mz429y0CeL1r5kkwzo1 500.png 01 - (www.SterSong.com).jpg nina-dobrev-paley-2014-hair-e1395859370151.jpg Nina's new hair.jpg tumblr_n5sbyc3FDw1rkvt47o1_500.jpg 1005936_662833490458231_4634053772930930827_n.png 12730_662258620515718_7733082440636852925_n.jpg nina-dobrev-air-optix-color-brand-launch-04.jpg nina-dobrev-air-optix-color-brand-launch-02.jpg nina-dobrev-air-optix-color-brand-launch-05.jpg 10303378_663579110383669_167605588201060058_n.jpg 10409494_663589947049252_4322851623720089482_n.jpg 10371987_663578913717022_3334863424456782016_n.jpg 10390218_663579160383664_4469840632881932421_n.jpg 10402527_663554480386132_1294806159410902841_n.jpg tumblr_n6aolzh8Ez1r8orhso1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_n5zppcAkU21rycw13o1_500.png tumblr_n5vuuvod1l1sal41zo1_500 (1).png tumblr_n5vuuvod1l1sal41zo1_500 (2).png tumblr_n5vuuvod1l1sal41zo1_500.png tumblr_n5mr8tLqTB1rojchdo1_500.png tumblr_n5mo6kIT1w1rxtzp6o1_500.jpg nina-dobrev1.jpg BrvxnT8CYAAHPsp.jpg Nina-dobrev-paris-fashion-week-lead.jpg Tumblr n8q305XBHV1rt2m1so1 500.jpg tumblr_n8z6myF23R1sexuoko1_500.jpg tumblr_n8z79lnoyT1sexuoko1_250.png tumblr_n8z79lnoyT1sexuoko2_250.png tumblr_n8z79lnoyT1sexuoko3_250.png tumblr_n8z79lnoyT1sexuoko4_250.png tumblr_n8z79lnoyT1sexuoko5_250.png tumblr_n8z79lnoyT1sexuoko6_250.png tumblr_n8z3l2JeXY1rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n8qj8zbKQx1rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n8qsk0k8FA1s25bcfo1_500.png tumblr_n8u059w0oG1r7nfk4o1_500.png tumblr_n8oifaoeS91rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n8plmn6fMO1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8q2rg1EBk1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8bid5RZrE1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8ghwj1qRr1qhebpko1_500.png tumblr_n8k7heNH7H1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8l0nmRqqX1sn0ei5o1_500.png tumblr_n8lwbmbMnT1r7xla0o1_500.png tumblr_n8m9yeZZRf1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8mishQhV21sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8gaipruhS1qhp2ojo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n8jrpgeH6f1sexuoko1_500.jpg tumblr_n8kqe66IvH1rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n8kram6Pvr1sexuoko1_500.jpg tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko1_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko2_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko3_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko4_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko5_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko6_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko7_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko8_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko9_500.png tumblr_n8gyajh3Aq1qh7mbko10_500.png tumblr_n8ijt1YDL61sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8ioetfdJm1rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n8i1hwZ8zo1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8be6iqOwk1rjtt9yo1_500.jpg tumblr_n8yisqt0Tp1snq8wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_n8yzcbA1eH1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8z89pqDVJ1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n8znuxmhiS1rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n9323vRuxQ1sexuoko1_500.jpg tumblr_n8z3oxDyfR1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n949gcQbfQ1sexuoko1_500.gif article-2679688-1F5CEAE600000578-850_634x936.jpg tumblr_n985lvP8bo1sv8pg2o1_500.jpg tumblr_n985lvP8bo1sv8pg2o2_500.jpg tumblr_n9a9se98DD1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9alvaMnh51sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9ama7Beuv1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9am06CapA1rdq50do1_500.jpg tumblr_n9anfy6uKB1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9ap5uN4wN1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9anpzVVO41sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9apyzhz3g1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9aq573rH61sexuoko1_250.png tumblr_n9aq573rH61sexuoko2_250.png tumblr_n9aq573rH61sexuoko3_250.png tumblr_n9aq573rH61sexuoko4_250.png tumblr_n9b86vmdxE1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9bafuYi3Z1sexuoko1_250.png tumblr_n9bafuYi3Z1sexuoko2_250.png tumblr_n9bafuYi3Z1sexuoko3_250.png tumblr_n9bafuYi3Z1sexuoko4_250.png tumblr_n9bathhd641sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9baxyOYjq1sexuoko1_500.png Btf-XfuCAAAJ5o4.jpg tumblr_n9cabpqHgY1rbywymo1_500.png tumblr_n9den0CTEU1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9den0CTEU1sexuoko2_500.png tumblr_n9den0CTEU1sexuoko3_500.png tumblr_n9den0CTEU1sexuoko4_500.png tumblr_n9djwjfL9w1sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9dstiIyA61sexuoko1_500.png tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko1_250.png tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko2_250.png tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko3_250.png tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko4_250.png tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko5_250.png tumblr_n9dp6hMwuc1sexuoko6_250.png Btn4aYGCYAA4KWW.jpg Tumblr n9gp8oWw9m1shwroso1 500.png nina dobrev old katherine.png|nina dobrev on the set as old katherine|link=http://instagram.com/ninadobrev|linktext=@ninadobrev Tumblr n9yyp0msp61rlvdl7o4 250.png tumblr_na46zcoBQU1sexuoko1_r2_500.png tumblr_na49acY89P1sexuoko4_250.png tumblr_na493h24Ct1sexuoko1_500.png Nina-dobrev-teen-choice-awards-2014-07.jpg 417724 377614522253788 1447936953 n.jpg 7358 10153175241009968 8376573383497047840 n.jpg Nina season 6.jpg 600full-nina-dobrev.jpg Bys57ShCAAA77io-1-.jpg Nina Dobrev Alexa 1.jpg Nina Dobrev Alexa 2.jpg 2015_Teen_Choice_Awards_01_Nina_Dobrev.jpg 2015_Teen_Choice_Awards_02_Nina_Dobrev.jpg 2015-TCA-Nina Dobrev.jpg |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - My Dinner Date with...Nina Dobrev The Vampire Diaries - Nina Dobrev Interview Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley interviewed at PaleyFest 2014 'The Vampire Diaries' The Vampire Diaries CWestionator Nina Dobrev The CW External links *IMDb *Twitter References Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Stars